Miroku Meets Viagra
by LaClem
Summary: Kagome brings little blue pills for Sango to help out with Miroku. A One-Shot WARNING: LEMON!


A/N: Here's a sweet one-shot of some good Sango and Miroku lovins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa or any its characters, how depressing.

Sango had been complaining lately to Kagome on her sex life with husband Miroku. Or lack of. It seems the lecherous monk had become a little uh…limp, over the years. And he just doesn't perform as well as he used to.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Kagome?" asked a curious Sango.

"Well, I know my gramps talk about these pills he takes every once in a while."

"What are pills?"

"In the future, humans take them for illnesses and other conditions. These in particular are little blue pills, I think they're called Viagra."

"Do you think it would help Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I don't know for sure. I'll have to find more information when I return to my time."

Sango had that conversation over a ago with her friend Kagome. And her friend was supposed to return today with the so called pills. She hoped that Miroku wouldn't be upset with her for talking about their sore sex life with Kagome, but they had only been married for 5 years now. And his libido dropped dramatically after the first year. However Sango was still in her prime, she was placing her last hope on small blue pills, whatever they were. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt her husband.

Sango left conspicuously to meet with Kagome at the well. Creeping by trees with familiar stealth, and kept her footsteps quiet. She finally caught sight of the futuristic girl and silently met up with her. Both the girls took their time to look around, ensuring their privacy.

"Okay, here's how it works. Make sure he only takes one of these babies Sango, it should last for several hours. You can even crush it into his food, but you might want to let him know about it. Good luck."

With that Kagome gave Sango a little plastic pouch containing the said little blue pills. Sango made good time that evening to her home, and found a lecherous monk building a fire. He gave her a small smile and then he placed the fish over the fire for their dinner.

Sango made her way to the hot spring for her bath before supper. She rid of her clothes , carefully placing the small bag in her undergarments.

Little did she know, her lecherous monk of a husband followed her. Even though he couldn't quite 'get it up' often anymore, he still enjoyed watching his naked wife. He crept closer as he heard her splash in springs. He then found her pile of clothes and picked them up to sniff. And out dropped a little curious clear plastic bag, filled of small blue candies.

"Hm…Kagome must have given my Sango some snacks from her time. Surely she won't miss it if I only take a few." And with that, he took out three small blue 'candies' and popped them in his mouth, quickly swallowing. "Yuck! These candies are disgusting!"

"What? Who's there?" yelled out Sango.

"Oops." whispered Miroku, retreating back to their home.

Soon Sango made her way back home, looking oddly at Miroku. He was standing over the fire, a little too closely.

"Uh…Miroku?"

"The fire! I love the heat, it feels so…nice!" he explained.

"O-kay." she drawled out, shaking her head. She then went to prepare the dishes, bending over to place them.

Miroku spied his wife, and got a full view of her luscious bottom as she bent over for the dishes. He was instantly behind her, his hand creeping closer and closer to its target. Sango quickly stood up, "Eeep!"

She turned with surprise, and her husband was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sango my beautiful wife, I must…" he couldn't finish his sentence, as he crashed his lips onto her hers.

"Mi..ro…ku! Wha…are…you doi…ng?" her words were muffled from his slashing tongue.

But she soon gave into the passion. She was shocked at how quickly he was disrobed, and her clothes were ripped from her body. He pinned her to a tree, slamming his length into her.

"Oh!" she screamed out. As his body pounded into hers roughly, slamming his member into her, her moans captured into his mouth. His hands rubbing furiously over her clit, bringing her orgasm quickly. His body was relentless, and he found his own release after several minutes of pounding into her.

He slowed his pace, but keeping his gaze locked onto her hers. He moved to the forest floor, keeping her body over his. Placing his arms around her neck, his body still connected with his, he brought her face down to his, kissing her with a searing passion. He released his cursed hand, and used his wind tunnel on her breast.

She soon gasped as his other hand moved down to her hips, raising her body and slamming back down onto him. His fingers dug into her sides, bringing her down hard onto his length. Impaling her body onto his. She let out another screech as her folds tightened around him, bringing out another sigh of release from his body.

He stood up, still connected inside her, holding her close to his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he still moved her body, pumping in and out of her. His seed oozing down her sweaty thighs.

"Kami Miroku." she gasped.

"My dear Sango."

Still moving her body over his, he walked and laid her down near the fire. He took his time making love to her, over and over again all through the night. The fish roasting burnt to a crisp, all but forgotten. He kept slamming into her, bringing their release over and over again. Until her body could finally handle no more, and she passed out from pure exhaustion.

But still, his raging hardened member could not be appeased. He escaped her body, much to his own displeasure. And a wonderful idea came to his attention.

He again, released his hand, placing it cautiously over his length.

"Oh…Kami!" he shuddered and suction, pulling his seed from his body. But still, it wasn't enough.

After several hours with his wind tunnel, he turned his eyes to his sleeping wife. His eyebrow raised at her sexy body. And he crept his way over to her and roughly entered her. She wakened with a start, screaming out his name. He kept her busy for the next hour. Until finally, finally, his own body succumbed to exhaustion.

Sango peered over her sleeping husband, shaking her head. Guess she didn't need those pills after all. But she was amazed that even in his sleep, his erection was proudly standing at attention.

The end.


End file.
